Ein Leben lang
by Fluffel
Summary: AU!In einer Welt wo das Dunkle herrschte scheint ein Junge die Hoffnung aller zu sein nur wo ist er? Was geschah NACHDEM Tag?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Halloooooooooooooooooooooooo Leute!! Ich bin soo was von gespannt, denn es ist mein erster FF hier. Nachdem ich Jahre lang immer andere Storys gelesen habe wollt ich auch mal was zusammen bringen. Ich wollt erstmal ein paar Kapitel hochladen um zu schaun was wie sind die reaktionen und so..also Viel Spaß für Vorschläge bin ich gern offen und bitte entschuldigt meine Rechtschreibfehler. Ach ja ich such ein Beater )**

**Kapitel 1.**

Es war kein Geheimnis das Harry Potter der begehrenswerteste Junge auf seiner Schule war. Nicht nur das er ein sehr guter Basketball Spieler war nein er war auch noch Schulsprecher mit 16 Jahren. Es gab kein Platz auf dem Schulgeländer wo Harry nicht von gaffenden Mädchen beobachtet wurde, oder hinter seinem Rücken getuschelt wurde wie süß sein Hintern war. All das würde ein 16 Jährigen Jungen in der Pupatät erfreuen nur ihn nicht er fand es nervig. Oft fragte er sich ob es richtig war das Basketball Spielen anzufangen, denn so hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht so ein trainierten Körper wie er ihn jetzt hatte. Zugegeben er liebte das Spielen es befreite ihn meist auf einer Art und Weise die unbechreiblich war. Mit 4 Jahren fing er an seinen Vater James Potter zu zu schaun wie er mit seinem Onkel Sirius Bälle in für ihn komisches Teil wurf. Damals spielte sein Vater oft mit ihm, hob ihn hoch sodass er die Bälle reinwerfen konnte oder erklärte ihm wie die Taktik richtig sei, was er natürlich nicht verstand was sein Vater da erzählte. Mit 7 Jahren zur freude seines Vaters wollte er unbedingt in eine Basketballmannschaft was leider am Anfang nicht so gut lief, denn er Harry war immer kleiner als die anderen und der damalige Trainer weigerte sich ihn überhaupt Spielen zulassen. Erst als Harry später alleine trainierte und der Trainer ihn sah durfte er aufs Feld. Seine Mutter Lilly Potter war von beginn an dagegen das ihr Sohn Basketball spielt, sie wollte nicht das Harry so endete wie ihr Vater, Arrogant bis zum Himmel. Um so Stolzer war sie, das ihr Harry so bodenständig war. Täglich trainierte Harry mit seinem Vater der Mannschaftstrainer war und der Persönlich dafür sorgte das Harry Fit bliebt. Er liebte sein Vater aber das tägliche trainieren und das ständige _"Iss das und tu das geh lieber ins Bett du hast ein Spiel"_ ging ihn ziemlich auf die nerven, aber er wollte ihn nicht verletzten deswegen ertrug er es.

"Harry" hörte er Alexis stimme von unten. Alexis Black war die Tochter seines Patenonkels Sirius Black. Sie hatte die Rotblonden Haare von ihrer Mutter Linda Black geerbt und die Tiefblauen Augen von ihrem Vater . Er musste zugeben sie war ziemlich hübsch. Er ertappte sich in der letzen Zeit öfters das er über sie nachdachte und das passte ihm nicht. Er und Alexis sind zusammen aufgewachsen sie waren wie Cousin und Cousine. Und da durfte er nicht drüber nachdenken wie es sei sie als Freundin zu haben. Zwar scherzten sein Vater und Sirius oft das sie sich später noch in eniander verlieben, aber er wusste das sie es nicht ernst meinten. Außerdem redeten sie selten miteinander.

_"Na ja"_ schmunzelte er seit die Sommerferien angefangen haben verbrachten sie öfters die Zeit miteiander redeten manchmal bis spät in die Nacht miteinander oder saßen nur im Gras und schauten in die Wolken.

"lebst du noch" lachte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Plttform. Sie erinnerte sich wie mühevoll es war diese Plattform auf einen Baum zu Bauen. Ihre Vätter hatten Wochen gebraucht.

"Natürlich entschludige Lex. Ich war in gedanken." Alexis rollte nur die Augen. "Selbstverständlich und an welches Mädchen musstest du denken?"

"Verrate ich dir nicht" zwinkerte er ihr zu. Sie fand wie alle anderen Mädchen auf der Schule das Harry einner der best aussehenden Jungen der Umgebung war. Am Anfang dachte sie "Stop hör auf so über Harry zu denken ihr seit praktisch Verwandt", aber nur weil Lilly und James ihre Pateneltern waren und ihre Vater und ihre Mutter Harrys Paten sind mussten sie nicht Verwandt sein. _ "Ja sie hatte sich in Harry verliebt!_

"Ich hatte keine lust mehr bei Mum und den kleinen zu sein."

"Über was reden sie diesmal?" Manchmal war es nervig zu zu hören wie seine Eltern über die "alten" Zeiten sprachen. Alexis und er hatten das große Glück Eltern zu haben die beste Freunde waren sprich in der Schule waren Linda und Lilly unzertrennlich genauso wie Sirius und James.

"Was wohl "die alten Zeiten" die Geschichte ich wollte immer eine Großfamilie und hab sie auch bekommen blablabla.."

_Großfamilie" _ dachte Harry das können die laut sagen. Harry hatte 5 Geschwister. Jacob (15), Marcel (13) Zoey (11) , Tim (8) und Xenia (2) bis auf Xenia kam Harry nicht so gut aus mit seinen Geschwistern vorallem Jacob sein jüngerer Bruder war ein problem. Er war neidisch das James sich so oft um Harry kümmerte und das sein Ältester Bruder so beliebt war in der Schule und er nur im Schatten stand.

"Nun ja ich treffe mich nachher noch mit Stacy im Pub hast du lust mitzukommen?"

"Dafür müsste ich mich rausschleichen James würde nie erlauben das ich vor dem Spiel weggeh."

"Ach armer Harry" scherzte Alexis und Umarmte ihn. Harry erstarrte als sie ihn umartme es war als durchzuckten ihn 1000 Blitze. Schneller als es kam endete es und erspannte nur eins war komisch er nahm ein anderen Geruch war. Es roch nach Erdbeeren.. Alexis geruch sie liebte Erdbeeren das wusste er, deshalb hatte er ihr auch zu ihrem Geburtstag letzte Woche ein sehr teures Parfum geschenckt. Er hatte es extra für sie anfertigen lassen, weil er mitbekam wie sie sich wünschte das es auch Erdbeerparfums geben sollte. _"Oh nein ich glaub ich verliebe mich gerade in meine "cousine". Moment theoretisch sind wir gar nicht Verwandt, aber trotzdem sie wird mich nie lieben. _

"Harry"flüssterte Alexis und sah ihn an. Ihre Gesichter waren nicht weit voneinander entfernt. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen.

_"Wie ich d ieses Augen liebe"_ dachte Alexis und schloss die Augen. "Heeeeeeeeeey " schrie Jacob von unten was die beiden schnell auseinander zucken ließ. _Was war gerade passiert? Hätte er mich geküsst? Oh mein Gott ich hasse dich Jacob!_

_"_Seit ihr beiden da oben? Mum und Dad suchen euch!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nur das keine Verwirrunen aufkommen schreib ich auf wie Alt jedes Familiemitglied ist und wer zu wem gehört. Sonst steig ich auch nicht mehr durch. So und wie gefällt es euch? Kann man weiter schreiben?

**Potter Familie:**

**Harry 16 (wird 17)**

**Jacob 15**

**Marcel 13**

**Zoey 12**

**Tim 8 **

**Xenia 2 **

**Lilly 38 **

**James 39**

**Black Familie:**

**Sirius 39**

**Linda 38 **

**Joey 16**

**Alexis 15**

**Charly 13**

**Christina 8 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Schade das so wenig Reviews kamen :( Aber na ja ich gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Ich mag die Idee die ich habe und werd sie auch Fortsetzen. **

**Harry und die anderen sind am Anfang keine Zauberer sie leben ein ganz normales leben doch später kommt noch was;) mehr sag ich aber nicht **

**Kapitel 2**

"Weißt du was kleine Xenia" sagte Harry als er in das Kinderzimmer der gerade mal Zweijährigen trat. Er musste sein neues Erkenntnis mit jemand Teilen. Es gab niemand wirklich dem er das anvertrauen konnte was würde seine Mutter und sein Vater denken wenn sie wüssten, das er sich in Alexis verliebt hatte?

"Hawwy" freute sich die kleine als sie ihren Großenbruder sah. Harry war ihr Lieblingsbruder das merkte man sofort. Sie wollte nur von ihm ins Bett gebracht werden oder nur er durfte ihr ihre Lieblingsgeschichte erzählen.

"Ach meine kleine. Hast du gut geschlafen und Mummy kein ärger gemacht?" er musste lachen als er sah wie sie ihr Gesicht verzierte.

"Ive bin immaa liieb"

"haha ja das bist du. Weißt du was mir heute klar wurde?" sagte er zu ihr und setzte sich mit ihr in ein Schaukelstuhl.

"Neww"

"Das ich mich in Alexia verliebt habe." gestand er und musste lachen als er die großen Augen von seiner Babyschwester sah. Er glaubte nicht das sie verstand was er damit meint.

"Das muss aber unter uns bleiben haben wir uns verstanden." zu seiner Überraschung nickte die kleine und lachte im selben Moment wieder.

"Hawwy un Ive heimnis"

"Genau Xeni du und ich haben ein Geheimnis. Willst du das ich dir die Geschichte erzähle?"

"jaa"

"Also..."

30 Minuten Später ..

"Und so kam es. Ich werde mich aber nie trauen es ihr zu sagen es würde so viel zerstören."

"Twuwig"

"traurig ja, aber es soll nicht sein und nun lege ich dich mal wieder ins Bettchen eher Mummy mich umbringt weil ich dich geweckt habe." flüsterte er und erhob sich vom Stuhl den er mittlerweile schon sehr bequem fand.

" Sie wird dich nicht umbringen sie ist nur sauer." schnell drehte sich Harry um und entdeckte seine Mutter an der Tür lehnen. Hatte sie alles gehört?

"Oo" quitschte Xenia und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

"Mensch Harry du sollst sie doch nicht wecken das weißt du doch."

"Hawwy mivh nicht. Liene Hawwy."

"Ok ok. Ach Harry du wirst mal ein großartigen Vater abgeben. schwärmte sie und nahm Xenia ab um sie ins Bett zu legen. Als sie Xenia ins Bett gelegt hatte machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Kurz bevor sie ankamen viel Harry ein das der ganze Besuch noch da war und er keine Lust hatte sie zu sehen.

"Mum ich geh ne Runde Schwimmen also ich bin im Garten." sagte er schnell und verschwand schnell ohne das sie was dagegen sagen konnte. Die Potters waren sehr anerkennt in der Stadt das sah man auch an deren Haus es war sehr groß hatte 3 Badezimmer 9 Schlafzimmer und eine große Bücherei einen großen Garten wo Harry trainieren konnte und ein Schwimingpool für Warme Zeiten.

Harry beeilte sich zog sich um und sprang in den Pool und schwamm eine Viertelstunde. Nach einer halben stunde hatte er keine lust mehr und stieg aus dem Wasser. Schnell schnappte er sich sein Handtuch und trocknete seine Schwarzen ungezähmten Haare. Selbst wenn er nicht im Wasser war waren seine Haare strubbelig ohne das er was dagegen tun konnte.

Alexis die Harry die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. Harrys Oberkörper war einfach nur zum Wegschmelzen dieser gut ausgebaute Sixpack diese starken Oberarme und die festen Waden. Sie wollt ihm am liebsten überfallen und seinen Körper spüren.

"Ich sollt nicht so denken" flüsterte zu sich selbst.

"Alexis" rief Harry vom weiten. Er hatte sich entschieden er wollt mit ihr heute Abend weggehen.

"Ich komme heute Abend mit ich hol dich ab sagen wir 20 Uhr?" Alexis strahlen konnte nicht größer sein. Hatte Harry zugestimmt?

"Gut ich freu mich"

"Ich auch" grinste er.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum ich bin zu Hause" rief Alexis und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Sie musste irgendwas finden in dem sie gut aussieht. Wieso kümmerte sie sich so wenig um iihr aussehen? Was das Blaue Shirt passend? Ein weißer Rock?

"Verdammte Mode" fluchte sie. Seit 30 Minuten stand sie vor dem Spiegel und suchte nach was passenden zum anziehen. Wieso war sie nicht wie die Verrückten Mädchen die ein Herzinfarkt bekommen wenn ihr Eileiner verschmiert war? Wieso hatte sie keine Freunde die so waren? Jetzt könnte sie ihre Mum gebrauchen, aber die würde Tausendfragen stellen.

"Na hast du ein Date oder was?" sagte Joey ihr 16 Jähriger Bruder lässig an die Tür gelehnt. Er war das ebenbild von ihrem Vater in Jungen Jahren. Schwarze haare bis zum Kinn Blaue Augen spitze Nase gut gebaut und ziemlich Arrogant. Mit seinen Sechzehn hatte er ziemlich viele Freundinnen sie hatte bei der 20 aufgehört zu zählen.

"Geht dich das was an?" antwortete sie ihm genervt. Sie mochte ihren Bruder nicht angefangen von seiner Arroganten Art.

"ahaaa meine kleine Schwester wird Erwachsen ihr erster Freund. Ihren ersten Kuss. Ihren ersten Sex.." scherzte er und trat hinter ihr.

"RAUS!!" schrie sie und drehte sich um, um ihn raus zu schieben. Zehnminuten Später klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Schon genervt das ihr Bruder nicht locker ließ schrie sie "Ich hab gesagt du sollst verschwinden."

"Ich bins Mum" _Oh nein"_

"Wie geht es meiner kleinen großen Tochter? fragte Linda Black und setze sich auf das Bett ihrer Tochter. Sie konnte nicht glauben wie schnell die Kinder wachsen. Sie erinnerte sich als sei es gestern als Alexis ihr ersten Schritt gemacht hatte oder zum ersten mal gesprochen hatte. Sie wunderte sich wieso sie sich mit keinem Jungen traf zumindest von dem sie wusste als Mutter.

"Was willst du Mutter?"

"Ich will dir nur helfen ich hab von Joey gehört das du ein Verabredung hast und ich dachte du brauchst Hilfe."

" Ich habe keine Verabredung Mum ich treffe mich mit Stacy." erklärte sie und überlegte ob sie vielleicht doch ihrer Mutter nach Hilfe fragen sollte. Man kann ja ruhig fragen.

"äh Mum kannst du mir helfen ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll und du bist immer so hübsch gekleidet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hast du mich verstanden Harry? Wenn der Gegner von Links kommt wirfst du.." Die Potter Familie war gerade beim Abendessen und James erklärte Harry gerade die Taktik die er morgen drauf haben sollte. Leider interessierte es ihn kein bisschen das musste James merken denn er wurde etwas lauter.

"Harry James Potter! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

"Nein er ist ziemlich weit weg" grinste Zoey "Ich wette es ist .."

"Halt die Klappe Zo" schnappte Harry und schob sein Teller weg. Er mochte es nicht wenn seine Geschwister so sind. Er wollt jetzt einfach nur zu Alexis. Manchmal war es richtig nervig der Älteste zu sein ständig machten sich seine Geschwister über irgendwas lustig. Vor allem Jacob der die wildesten Gerüchte nach Hause brachte und somit mehr Futter für die anderen gab.

"Harry rede nicht so mit deiner Schwester" ermahnte Lilly ihren Sohn die gerad dabei war Xenia zu Füttern. Was keine einfache Sache war, denn was sie nicht wusste war das Harry sie vorher schon gefüttert hatte und sie somit kein Hunger mehr haben konnte.

"Dad ich kenn die Anweisung die hast du mir mindestens Hunderte mal erklärt und wenn du mich entschuldigst ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht."

"Aber Sohn du weißt doch noch nicht wie.." fing James erneut an.

"Dad ich weiß genug glaub mir ich bin müde" und damit drehte sich Harry um und ging in sein Zimmer. Nicht mal in Ruhe Essen konnte er ohne das sein Vater ihn wegen dem blöden Spiel nervte. Was würde er heute Abendanziehen? Er hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde um bei Alexis zu sein also musste schnell eine Entscheidung gefallen werden.

_"Wir gehen nur als Freunde aus nicht mehr Harry"_ ermahnte er sich und kramte im Schrank rum. Es musste doch was zum anziehen geben in dem er gut aussah. Was fanden die Mädchen bloß an ihm? Es war nicht so als trug er die schicksten Designer Klamotten.

Nach ungefähr einer Viertelstunde hatte er gefunden was er suchte und er fand selbst das er in dem Outfit was er sich aussuchte ziemlich gut aussah. In den Spiegel blickend entschied er seine Haare so störrisch zu lassen, da es Stunden dauern würde bis sie ansatzweise in Ordnung gebracht bekommen würde. Nun war er fertig!

Er entschied sich für eine einfache Jeans und ein dunkel gestreiftes Hemd was perfekt zu den unordentlichen Haaren passte.

_"Keine schlechte Wahl" _dachte er und suchte seine dunkel braunen Schuhe die sein Outfit perfekt machten.

"So wie verhindere ich das jemand in mein Zimmer kommt und mich sieht?" sich umblickend entdeckte er den großen Stoffhund welche er von Sirius als Baby bekommen hatte. _"Ha das Teil wird also doch noch gebraucht" _Er schlug seine Bettdecke beiseite und legte den Hund ins Bett formte etwas rum und schlug die Decke zurück. Jetzt fehlte nur noch sein Atemlaut, dafür nahm er sein Diktiergerät und stellte es auf Replay. Das war ein Idioten sicherer Plan der eigentlich nicht schief gehen konnte. "So nun aber los" sagte er und kletterte die Leiter runter die er zuvor dort hingestellt hatte. Was wäre ein perfekter Plan wenn es um Herrauschleichen scheiterte? Leider hatte Harry nicht mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Jacob gerechnet der ihn durch die Fensterscheibe der Küche beobachtete

"Da hast du nicht mit mir gerechnet großer Bruder" fies grinsend ging Jacob rauf auf sein Zimmer und überlegte wie er Harry am besten ins Messer laufen ließ.

**AN: So das Zweite Kapitel ist fertig. Was meint ihr kann man es lesen? Würde mich über Reviews freuen **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Keuchend kam Harry noch rechtzeitig an. Alexis wollte auf ihn an der Ecke neben Ms.Canns Haus auf ihn warten, doch sah er niemand als er ankam. Konnte sie es vergessen haben? _"Sie ist bestimmt gerade unterwegs"_ dachte er und saß sich den Bordstein der Straße. Wie würde sie heute aussehen? Würde sie ihre Roten langen Haare offen tragen, oder wird sie sie wieder in einen ihrer typischen Pferdeschwänze verstecken? Was wird sie anziehen? All das ging Harry durch den Kopf als er auf Alexis wartete. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, das er nicht einmal mitbekam das Alexis direkt vor ihm stand und ihn anlächelte. Röte stieg in seinen Wangen auf als er sah das sie schon da war. 

"A..alee.xis" stottere er als er sie betrachtete. Sie war umwerfend schön. Ein Glück war es das sie unter einer Straßenlaterne standen so konnte er sie genau betrachten. Es war eine warme Sommernacht so war es nicht nötig eine Jacke anzuhaben, das dachte Alexis sich wohl auch, denn soweit Harry sehen konnte hatte sie keine dabei. Sie trug ein ein dunkelblaues Oberteil was ihre Oberweite die seit dem Sommer anfingen zuwachsen gut betonten. Dazu trug sie einen Schwarzen Rock der ihr bis zu den Knien ging, anders hätte Harry sie auch nicht erkannt. Er wusste das Alexis nicht die Person war die gerne ihren Körper zuschaue stellte, genau wie er._ "Perfekt"_ dachte er 

"Harry? Hallo Erde an Mr. Potter" lachte Alexis als sie sah wie weggetreten Harry ausschaute. War ihre Kleidung übertrieben? 

"äh..ja e..ent..tschuldige. Du siehst umwerfend aus Alexis" gestand er und fasste sich auch im selben Augenblick, was sollte sie denken wenn er nicht mal Zwei Wörter raus brachte? Alexis glaubte ihre Ohren nicht hatte Harry gerade zu ihr gesagt das sie umwerfend aussah? Schnell stiegen nun beide röte ins Gesicht. 

"D..du auch Harry" das meinte sie ernst. Ihr Herz setze fast jedes Mal aus wenn sie ihn ansah und in seine so grünen Augen schaute. Wie sollte sie den Abend bloss überstehen ohne wackelige Knie. 

"Danke dass du mich eingeladen hast. Ich muss echt mal aus dem Haus raus ständig schlägt Dad neue Taktiken vor. Und meine Geschwister gehen mir auch auf die Nerven.

"Ach herr je, da kann ich auch ein Lied von Singen. Joey ließ mich nicht in ruhe und tratscht überall Gerüchte rum das ich ein Date hätte mit jemanden. Kannst dir ja Vorstellen Dad gefiel das gar nicht. Es dauerte Mum eine Stunde ihn runter zu bekommen"

"Haha"lachte Harry und hackte sich unbewusst bei Alexis ein " kannst du ihm das verübeln? Bei so einer süßen Tochter wie er sie hat." Ein glück war es dunkel so konnte Harry nicht erkennen das Alexis ganz Rot angelaufen war. Vielleicht mochte Harry sie ja doch mehr als er zugeben wollte? 

Alexis und Harry redeten den ganzen Weg über ihre Zukunft, ihre Träume und über ihre Familie, das sie gar nicht merkten das sie seit Zehn Kilometer vorbei gelaufen waren. Erst als Harry den Park entdeckte viel ihm auf das sie zu weit liefen. Da sie keine lust hatten den wegzulaufen rief er ein Taxi das zu deren Glück genau vor ihm war. 

Nach Zehn Minuten kam sie im Pub an wo Stacy schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. "Na endlich kommt ihr wo wart ihr?" Harry war überrascht dass sie wusste dass er dabei sein würde. "Ich habe Stacy gefragt ob du mitkommen kannst und sie war einverstanden" klärte Alexis ihn auf und beide gingen hinein. Das Pub war ein beliebter Platz für Jugendliche die feiern wollten, oder einfach nur Zeit mit ihren Freunden haben wollten. Harry hoffte nur dass ihn keiner der Mädchen auf seiner Schule ansprechen würde, darauf hatte er heute gar keine Lust. 

"Harry" sagte Stace als sie sich zu Jerom, Nathalie, Peter, Chris, und Jennifer setzen "hast du morgen nicht ein wichtiges Spiel?" Nun schauten auch die anderen auf. Harry wollte nicht unbedingt heute Abend um sein Spiel reden, deswegen sagte er nur knapp "Ja hab ich, aber lass gut sein ich schaff das schon. Ich will einfach nur mal wieder Spaß haben." 

"Den kannst du gern haben Harry und wenn du willst mit mir." sagte Lindsay eine Senior Schülerin in Harrys Jahrgang. Er kannte sie sehr gut sie versuchte ständig an ihn ran zu kommen. _Wieso gibt sie nicht auf gerade heute"_

"Lindsay was für eine Überraschung dich hier zusehen." er suchte den Blick von Alexis die in dem Moment aber wegschaute. Wie kam er daraus? 

"Ja find ich auch." Lindsay kam immer näher an Harry ihre Stimme wurde leiser fast so als wollte sie ihn Verführen. Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein? Hier vor allen Leuten!

"Eh Alexis und ich wollten gerade tanzen nicht wahr?" er hatte keine Ahnung was er da sagte er wusste nur das er von diesem Mädchen weg wollte ehe es zu spät war. Er hoffte das Alexis sein Spiel mitspielte. 

"Genau Lindsay. Du solltest dich hinten anstellen." grinste Alexis. Sie konnte dieses Mädchen nie leiden. Ständig machte sie sich an Harry ran mit den billigsten mitteln. Wenn Harry Hilfe brauch dann wird sie ihm auch helfen. So stand sie auf nahm seine Hand und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Gerade in dem Moment als sie die Tanzfläche betraten spielte der Dj ein langsames Lied. Sie nutze die Chance griff Harrys Hände und legte sie auf ihre Hüfte und drückte ihn enger an sie. Harry der am Anfang etwas unsicher war entspannte sich schnell und genoss es Alexis so nah bei sich zu haben. Ihm war es egal dass Hunderte Menschen sie beobachten, das in der Schule neue Gerüchte entstehen würden. Er wollte einfach die Zeit mit ihr hier auf dieser Tanzfläche genießen. 

"Harry" flüsterte Alexis nach einer Weile und schaute tief in seine Augen "i..ic.c.h ha.ab" 

"Ihr hab genug getanzt jetzt ist Harry mein" rief Lindsay und schupste Alexis unsanft von Harry weg. "Endlich hab ich die Gelegenheit mit meinem Schatz zu tanzen. Achte nicht auf die kleine Miss-Tu-Nicht-Gut du hast was Besseres verdient, jemand der viel hübscher ist als die." 

"Na dann mach's mal gut Lindsay " entgegnetet Harry forsch und riss sich aus den Klauen von Lindsay. Der ganze Pub war still geworden. Hatte Harry Potter Lindsay Greeth gerade eine abfuhr erteilt? Harry ignorierte das getuschelt, nahm Alexis Hand und ging mit ihr zu deren Freunden am Tisch. "Ich glaub nicht dass sie die Nerven hatte das zu tun" regte sich Nathalie auf. Nathalie war wie Harry wusste die Freundin von Jerom welcher der Cousin von Alexis besten Freundin Stacy war. Den Rest konnte Harry nur vermuten.

"Ach lasst gut sein. Ich will noch ein Bier will noch jemand eins?" fragte er in die Runde und nahm die Bestellungen auf. Der restliche Abend verlief ohne irgendwelche Ereignis die Harry nicht mochte. Er fühlte sich richtig wohl mit den Leuten, keiner der ihn auch nur mit einem Wort aufs Spiel aufmerksam machte oder ihn ausquetschte über sein leben als einer der beliebtesten Schüler. Er konnte er selbst sein. 

Er hatte so seinen Spaß das er erst merkte wie spät es war als Alexis auf seiner Schulter einschlief. Erschreckend stellte er fest das es schon 4 uhr morgens war und das er um 8 Uhr ein wichtiges Spiel hatte. Sein Vater würde ihn umbringen würde er das verschlafen. 

"Alexis pscht" leicht stupste er sie an die kurz darauf die Augen öffnete. Etwas Müde schaute sie ihn an und lächelte leicht. Träumte sie oder war sie in Harrys Armen? "Hi Harry" 

"Alexis es wird Zeit das ich geh es ist schon Vier Uhr morgens." Erschrocken schaute sie auf die Uhr das konnte nicht sein? Sie sagte zu ihrer Mutter das sie spätestens ein Uhr zu Hause sei. "VERDAMT HARRY DIE BRINGEN MICH UM!" 

"Wieso?"

"Ich habe gesagt ich bin um ein Uhr spätestens zurück. Oh was soll ich tun?" Stacy die auch fast eingeschlafen war und von Alexis gebrüllt aufwachte nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm um sie zu beruhigen. "Ich bring dich zurück und erklär es deine Mum Lexi" beruhigte Harry sie. Alexis drehte sich zu ihrem Freund und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt Dad wird auch wach sein und er darf dich doch auch nicht sehen. Er würde es Onkel James erzählen und.." 

"Lexi ruhhig" sagte Stacy "Harry hat recht er kann es versuchen. "

"Na schön" gab sie sich geschlagen. Vielleicht hatte sie glück und alle schliefen. "Dann wünsch euch noch eine gute Nacht wenn man das so sagen kann." verabschiedete sie sich von ihren Freunden. 

"Danke das ich mitkommen konnte. Es hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht."

"Nichts zu danken es war uns eine Ehre dich hier haben zu durften." grinste Jerom. "Gute Nacht ihr beiden" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WO IST SIE LINDA! SIE SOLLTE SPÄTESTENS UM EIN UHR HIER SEIN UND ES IST MITLERWEILE DREI UHR!" schrie Sirius. Er wusste es war keine gute Idee seine kleine Tochter nachts um die Häuser ziehen zu lassen. Sie war doch erst noch 15 Jahre sein kleines Baby." 

"Sirius hör auf zu schreien! Die Kinder schlafen. Sie wird schon kommen vielleicht hat sie zu viel Spaß das sie die Zeit vergessen hat." vermutete Linda Black die Ehefrau von Sirius Black. Sie fragte sich manchmal selbst wie sie es geschafft hatte Sirius Black zu zähmen. In ihrer Schulzeit war Sirius der Playboy schlecht hin. Niemand hätte gedacht das er sich niederlässt Heiratet und Vier Kinder hat. 

"Ja ihr Spaß bestimmt mit irgendeinem daher gelaufenen Kerl! Linda sie ist noch zu jung!" 

"Sirius Black! Sie ist 15 Jahre. Überleg mal wie du in ihrem Alter warst." 

"Ja deswegen mach ich mir ja sorgen Linda. Sie ist meine kleine." besorgt setzte er sich auf die Couch. Linda verstand ihren Mann sehr gut sie machte sich Heiden Sorgen. Das war einfach nicht Alexis Art, aber das konnte sie ihm ja nicht sagen. 

"Sie wird bestimmt gleich kommen beruhig dich erst einmal mein Liebling." eng aneinander gekuschelt schauten sie gemeinsam auf den Fernseher in der Hoffnung ihre kleine Tochter würde jeden Moment durch die Tür kommen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry und Alexis gingen eilig durch die Straßen von Oxford, weil es nachts ziemlich kalt war gab Harry ihr seine Jacke damit sie nicht fror. Die beiden sagten den ganzen Weg kein Wort jeder war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. 

"Harry" sagte Alexis nachdem sie an der Ecke angekommen waren wo sie sich vor ein paar Stunden getroffen hatten. "Ich schaff das jetzt auch alleine geh du auch nach Hause du brauchst jeden schlaf den du bekommen kannst."

"Bist du verrückt ich lass dich nicht alleine."

"Das brauchst du nicht ich schaff das alleine vergiss nicht dein Spiel, wenn Dad erzählt...-," 

"..das ist mir egal Alexis." schützend nahm er sie in den Arm. Als Harry sie wieder los ließ trafen sich ihre Blicke. Es war wie auf der Plattform nur das dieses mal sie keiner stören konnte. Ihre Blicke versanken in einander und dann passierte es ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem anfangs zögerten Kuss. Es war ein unbeschreiblicher Moment für beide als sie sich zum ersten Mal küssten. Harry hatte nicht so viel Erfahrungen mit dem küssen sein Erster Kuss war mit einer Rebecca Hills. Es war nichts aufregendes, nichts Spannendes an das man sich ein leben lang zurück erinnern wollte, aber dieser Augenblick war etwas Besonderes. Kaum trafen sich ihre Lippen durchzuckte es Harry wie tausende von blitzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er tat als er seine Zunge einsetze. Zuerst war Alexis etwas geschockt als sie spürte das Harrys Zunge einlass in ihr Mund wollte. Sie hatte absolut keine Erfahrungen mit dem küssen, sie wurde noch nie geküsst. Das übertraf all ihre Erwartungen!

So schön der Augenblick auch für beide war er musste auch vorbei gehen als beide Luft benötigten. 

"Wow" sagten beide als sie sich trennten. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. "Äh" find Harry an "Ich bring dich jetzt nach Haus." Enttäuscht das er nicht mehr sagte akzeptierte sie sein Angebot und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Haus. 

An ihrem Haus angekommen sah sie das kein Licht mehr brannte vielleicht würde sie es schaffen sich in ihr Zimmer zu schleichen ohne entdeckt zu werden?

"Danke Harry" begann sie

"Kein Problem wo zu sind Freunde da." _ "FREUNDE? ICH WILL KEINE FREUNDSCHAFT!" _schrie die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. 

"hehe äh ja, aber ich meine auch für den netten Abend." Harry lächelte ein wenig beugte sich vor und gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Wange. 

"Wie es aussieht schlafen schon alle."

"Ja also kein Grund mit Reinzukommen." grinste sie frech." Beide wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen in ihre Haus.

**A/N: Drittes Kapitel Fertig sooo! will was Lesen von euch! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Ich wünschte mir das wären mehr Review so macht das irgendwie kein Spaß. Nun ja soll mir recht sein ich habe diese idee im Kopf und werde sie schreiben auch wenn viele so nen geschichten nicht mögen. Danke an alle die mir ihre Meinung mitteilen (**

**Kapitel 4**

Leise schloss Alexis die Tür zu. Sie konnte jetzt nur von Glück reden wenn alle in diesem Haus schlafen und keine bermerkt hatte das sie so lange weg war. Ihr Glück war natürlich nicht auf ihrer Seite als das Gesicht ihres Vaters an der Wohnzimmertür erschien. Sie wusste von ihrem Bruder schon, dass das kein gutes Zeichen war wenn sein Gesicht rot anlief.

"Wir reden morgen" sagte er nur und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. Das war definitiv nicht gut, das wusste sie.

In ihr Zimmer angekommen lehnte sie sich an die Tür und dachte über den Kuss mit Harry nach. Sie konnte es nicht glauben als sich ihre Lippen trafen war das als durchzuckten sie tausende von Blitze. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Aber wieso tat Harry so als sei es normal? Als sei nichts passiert. erschöpft rutschte sie die Tür runter und zog ihre Beine an sich. Sie wollte noch nicht schlafen auch wenn sie morgen zu dem Spiel fährt. Schlafen könnte sie eh nicht sie müsste dauernt über den Kuss nachdenken. _Ob es Harry genau so ergeht?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Als Harry den nächsten morgen um 6:30 Uhr aufstand war es als hätte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Er fühlte sich ziemlich geredert und verwirrt zu gleich. Hatte er heute Nacht wirklich Alexis geküsst? Seine Freundin mit der er augewachsen ist! Er sollte sich später gedanken drüber machen jetzt musste er sich auf das Spiel Konzentieren.

Beim Frühstück herrschte keine gute Stimmung. Sein Vater versuchte Harry immer wieder seine Pläne zu erklären, Jacob schaute ihn ständig mit einem für ihn nicht definierten Blick an und seine anderen Geschwister waren motzig weil sie lieber alle weiter geschlafen hätten.

"Harry schatz" sagte seine Mutter "du siehst so müde aus. Hast du nicht gut geschlafen?" Sah man ihn das so an?

"Äh ja war etwas nervös hab kaum ein Auge zu gemacht." log er. Er log seine Mutter ungern an, aber sollte er gestehen das er die ganze Nacht im Pub war sich nicht ausgeruht hatte und zum Schluss noch mit Alexis rumgeknutscht hatte?

"Das du ja Fit bist für das Spiel junger Mann." schimpfte sein Vater und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. Harry mochte die Seite seines Vaters gar nicht. Er war um Himmelswillen sein Sohn und nicht einer seiner Schützlinge.

"Es ist 7:30 Uhr Zeit zum los fahren. Ich hol die Schlüssel und Lilly du schnappst Xenia setz sie schon mal ins Auto. Los Kinder." Wie immer kurz vor einem Spiel war James der nervösteste von allen und das ging ein ganz schön auf die Nerven.

Im war es angenehm kühl fand Harry und schlief ein. Ein gründer Lichtstrahl flog direkt auf Harry zu er konnte sich nicht bewegen stand wie angewurzelt da. Er schrie, schrie um sein leben doch niemand schien ihn zu hören. Schweizgebadet wachte Harry auf, besorgt schaute er in die Augen seine Mutter, das ebenbild seiner.

"schatz ist alles in ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus" _Was war das für ein Traum? _

"J..ja .." seine Kehle war staubtrocken er brauchte unbedingt etwas Wasser. "Mum ..h..hast du etwas Wasser für mich" Immer noch besorgt überreichte Lilly ihrem Sohn eine Wasserflasche.

Nach einer langen Fahrt kamen die Potters endlich an dem Ort an wo das Spiel statt finden sollte. Lilly und die Kinder trennten sich von James und Harry da sie Sirius Familie suchten. In der Karbine find James erneut an Harry die Spielregeln nahe zu lergen doch dieses mal Platze Harry der kragen. "DAD ICH HABE DIE TAKTIK TAUSENDE MALE ZU HÖREN BEKOMMEN. ICH HAB SIE DRAUF GLAUB ES MIR!!"

"kein Grund so rumzuschreien" hörte Harry seinen Onkel Sirius sagen als er mit seinen Familie und Lilly wieder kam. "Das ist eben ein wichtiges Spiel heute Junior, das sollte nicht schief gehen." Harry hörte Sirius gar nicht zu er starrte nur Alexis an die beschämend zu Boden blickte. War das jetzt das ende ihrer Freundschaft?

"So Harry nur noch 10 Minuten mach dich Warm"

"Viel Glück" wünschten ihm alle als er aufs Feld ging um den Anstoß zu machen. Harry fühle sich gar nicht gut. Nicht allein verwirrte ihn der Traum den er hatte nein jedes mal wenn er zu Alexis sah schaute sie weg. _"Konzentration Potter das Spiel muss gut werden." _

"Auf drei gehts los" erklärte der Schitsrichter. "1 ,2 ,3"

"UND DAS SPIEL KANN LOS GEHN. POTTER SCHNAPPT SICH DEN BALL WIRFT ZU PETTERS. UND ER WIRFT UND TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR 1:0. "

Das Spiel lief gut alle waren Konzentriert machten die Sache gut, sodass es zur ersten Halbzeit 16:08 für Harrys Mannschaft stand. James war auch sehr zufrieden und lobte die Mannschaft und erklärte was sie noch besser machen konnten. Harry nutze die Zeit um seine Gedanken zu Ordnen. "Nur eine Freundin"

"Harry alles in ordnung?" fragte ihn sein Vater als er sah das Harry sich abgegrent hatte. Im Auto war er schon so komisch drauf jetzt hoffte er das sein Sohn nicht schlapp machte.

"Ja Dad alles gut"

"Das ist gut mein Sohn. Du warst gut mach weiter so." sagte er und täschelte Harrys Kopf. Als es Zeit war zur Zweiten halbzeit dachte Harry das alles wieder in ordnung war bis er Alexis sah die von einem anderen in den Arm genommen wurde. _Wer war das? _Nun war seine Konzentration ganz weg. Er war so erstarrt das er den Ball nicht annahm und alles um ihn herrum vergass. Nach einer Kurzen Pause die von James einberufen wurden war versuchte Harry sein bestes. Doch selbst das half nicht er verfehlte die Körbe, verfehlte seine Kollegen und passte zu seinem Gegner. James war auser sich er schimpfte und schrie von der Trainerbank, das Harry aufwachen soll und endlich was abliefern soll.

Zum Ende stand es 18: 26 für die Gegner

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ICH GLAUBE ES NICHT HARRY!! HAST DU GESCHLAFEN?" schrie James Potter sein Sohn nachdem schlechten Spiel seines Sohnes an. Sie waren so gut in der Ersten Runde und dann dieser Patzer. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

"Harry was war denn los?" fragen viele Leute. Ihm war das ganze zu viel und so schloss er sich erst einmal in die Toilette ein. Er wusste es würde nichts bringen sich zu verstecken, aber er brauchte die Ruhe. Wieso hatte ihn das so aus der Bahn geworfen? "VERDAMT!!" fluchte er und schlug gegen die Wand. Nach ungefähr einer Halben Stunde entschloss er sich der Menge zu Präsentieren und kam aus der Toilette.

"Was ist in den Jungen gefahren er war so gut und nun das?!" hörte er seinen Vater schimpfen. " Wir waren so gut und nun sind wir drausen! Wir haben dieses Jahr gekämpf wie nie zuvor Lilly."

"Dad" sagte Harry und kam um die Ecke dort sah er die Blacks und die Potters. " ich kann nicht mehr sagen als das es mir leid tut, aber es sollte nicht sein. Dann versuchen wir ein neues Jahr."

"Ein neues Jahr Harry? Wir waren am Anfang gut und jetzt das Ende? soll es nächstes Jahr wieder so sein?"

"Ich..-" er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hilfe suchend schaute er zu seiner Mutter die ihn mit mitleidigen blicken mussterte. "können wir nach Hause fahren?"

"Ich weiß wieso Harry so schlecht war." grinste Jacob. Nun war Harry gespannt was will Jacob ihnen erzählen?

"Es steckt ein Mädchen hinter der ganzen Sache, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Skeptisch hob Harry die Augenbraun, woher sollte sein kleiner Bruder drüber wissen?

"Klein Harry verliebt?" neckte Sirius ihn und kniff ihn spielerisch in die Seite. Das war ein Punkt den Harry nicht gern Diskutieren wollte.

"Ein Mädchen?!" fragte James unglaublich. "du lässt die Meisterschafft sausen wegen einem Mädchen? Ich glaubs nicht nein..komm wir fahren nach Hause ich brauch ein großes volles Glas Whiskey.

"Jacob hör doch auf zu spinnen." sagte Harry und drehte sich genervt um nicht erwartet das Alexis hinter ihm stand, kanllten sie zusammen. "AUAA entschuldige" sagten se und drehten sich wieder von einander. "_Ich muss irgendwie Zeit finden mit ihr zu reden. So kanns nicht weiter gehen"_

Die Autofahrt nach Haus war angespannt. James war richtig sauer und fluchte die ganze Zeit bis Lilly ihn ermahnte seinen Mund zu halten, da es nur ein Spiel war und das noch kleine Kinder im Wagen mit sitzen.Darauf hin sagte er die ganze Zeit nichts mehr. Er stieg als erstes aus ging ins Haus und ignorierte alle für den rest des Tages vor allem Harry.

"Hawwy twuwig?" fragte Xenia am Nachmittag als Harry auf der Couch saß und den Fernsehr nach etwas Spannendem durch seppte.

"Ach Xeni" er wusste nicht was er war. Traurig war eines der Gefühle was er spürte. Es tat weh das sein Vater ihn so ignorierte und iihm die Schuld gab. Ok Theoretisch war es auch seine Schuld, aber er war doch auch nur ein Mensch.

"Mir ist nur nicht gut. Ich hab dir doch gestern was erzähl erinnerst du dich?" fragte er die kleine und setze sie auf sein schoss.

"Ja Hawwy ewzählt" brabbelte die kleine und hiel sich fest als Harry sie hoch auf sein Zimmer trug. Er legte sich mi Xenia in sein Bett und erzählte seine Geschichte.

"Ich hab sie gestern getorffen und wir hatten einen schönen Abend zusammen. Ich brachte sie dann nach Hause und dann.."

"Was siert?"

"Ich hab sie dann geküsst."

"Ewww" Xenia machte ein angewiderte Gesicht über das Harry nur lachen musste. Es war schön wie sehr seine kleine Schwester ihn aufmunter konnte selbst mit nur so kleinen Sachen. Sie schien es zu merken das es Harry besser ging, denn im gleichen augenblick lachte sie und schnappte nach seiner Nase. Harry stupste ihre kleine Hand und küsste ihre kleine Handfläche was sie zum giggeln brachte. Lilly die zufällig an Harrys Zimmertür vorbei kam hörte das lachen ihrer kleinen Tochter und fragte sich wie sie da rein kam. Sie ging an die Tür und sah wie Xenia nach Harrys Nase griff. Sie war so Stolz auf ihren Sohn, das sie es nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Er war so Erwachsen. Jedes mal wenn sie verkündete das sie Schwanger war akzeptiere er es ohne ein wiederlaut nicht wie Jacob. Und noch Stolzer machte sie zu sehen wie führsorglich er sich um seine Geschwister kümmert vor allem Xenia.

"

Ich weiß nicht ob das ein fehler war."

"Neww"

"haha danke Xenia." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry das seine Mutter an der Tür stand und ihn mit Tränen in den Augen anlächelte. Hatte sie alles gehört?

"Mum?"

"Harry egal was dein Vater sagt wir sind so Stolz auf dich." sagte sie und setze sich neben ihren beiden Kindern. "er hatte eben geträumt das ihr auch das letze Hinderniss schafft."

"Ich weiß und es tut mir schrecklich leid. Ich konnte.. Ich glaub ich brauch ne Auszeit. Dieses ständige trainieren der ganze Druck ich hab zu viel langsam Mum." fürsorglich streichelte sie ihm den Kopf. " Ich werde mit deinem Vater reden der wird sich wieder ein kriegen, aber sage mir ist das wahr was Jacob erzälhlt? Hast du dich verliebt?

"Hawwy liiieb" qietschte Xenia und klatsche lachend in die Hände. "Mum"

"Ach Harry, das ist normal und da kann dein Vater sagen was er will. Ich finde es schön."

"danke Mum." lächelte er sie an. "soll ich dir beim Abendessen helfen?"

"Nein brauchst du nicht Alexis ist gekommen und wollt helfen."

"Alexis?" verwunder schaut er auf die Tür. Konnte er? "Ich bring Xenia ins Bett dann helf ich euch ja?" Als Lilly aus dem Zimmer verschwand brachte er Xenia ohne protest ins Bett und gerad als er aus die Tür gehen wollte kam ihm Alexis entgegegen.

"Harry" begann sie wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen." Alexis ich weiß es Kuss kam überraschend und es würde unsere Freundschaft zerstören wenn ich das jetzt sagen, aber ich muss es. Alexis ich habe mich in dich verliebt!


End file.
